vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Atari)
|-|2000 = |-|90's = |-|54 = |-|Ds = |-|Game Boy = |-|Tyrant = Summary "Godzilla is the most powerful of Earth's Defenders. Godzilla lives beneath the ocean's waves, slumbering until he is called upon to face some fearsome threat. Although he has often defended the Earth from aliens, mutants, and other external threats, Godzilla has never included "humans" in the list of things he deliberately protects. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, higher with Transformations and Power-Ups Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Varies Age: 71 (G:Unleashed) Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated Prehistoric Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Can survive in the vacuum of space and pressure of the bottom of the ocean, Rage Power (The more angry Godzilla is the more increases his speed and strength), Invulnerability (During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Transformation (Tyrant), Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge and also can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge, Damage Boost (Increases by 80%), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Voortak mind control), Acid, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), sixth sense. Attack Potency: Moon level (Matched and defeated The Sphinx and SpaceGodzilla , who were powered by the crystals that made a serious dent on planet Earth, the feat was calulated to be at this level ), higher with Transformations and Power-Ups. Speed: Supersonic+ Movement Speed, attack speed and reactions (Crossed 4.7 kilometers in 5 seconds, from Gate Bridge to the last point in front of Alcatraz Island). Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted 74,000 tons of SpaceGodzilla) Striking Strength: Moon Class (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Atomic Breath) Durability: Moon level (Can tank attacks from kaiju equal and/or stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups. Stamina: Extremely High Range: Kilometers (His Atomic Breath traveled around a large portions of the cities before hitting Voortak’s Monster Ship) Standard Equipment: ' Crystals Power Surges: *Fire Surge *Electrical Surge *Speed Surge *Crystal Surge *Radiation Surge *Shield Surge *Darkness Surge 'Intelligence: Average. Expert combatant understands humans and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: '''Electricity. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Radiation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Atari Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 5